


The stars are beautiful, darling.

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Spoilers for chapter 5, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The stars remind Shuichi of Kaito.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The stars are beautiful, darling.

“If every time I thought of you, a star fell, the night sky would be empty.”

Shuichi muttered to Kaito.

Kaito?

Is there really Kaito? 

Shuichi misses Kaito.

“I love you, Kaito.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but sigh, his eyes still on the sky as he hugged… Kaito?

Yeah, that’s definitely Kaito.

Kaito.

KaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaitoKaito.

Kaito.

Shuichi laughed softly, “You would’ve loved this view, Kaito. Don’t you think?” He put a hand over his mouth as he closed his eyes once more.

It hurts so much, Kaito.

Why did you leave, Kaito?

Me and you, we could’ve gone to space together, Kaito.

It felt so bad,

So… so bad.

Knowing that Shuichi was simply talking to thin air.


End file.
